What If Raven Was Smart?
by Balandria
Summary: Mmm. Yes, what if... Vampire Kisses and--more specifically--Raven haters might enjoy this. The ending is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I bet you smart people can guess what happens after. COMPLETE! Read and Review! But a little more emphasis on the reviewin
1. Chapter 1

**What if Raven wasn't as impulsive/stupid as in the books? Let's watch and see.**

**(oh, and I decided to take out all of Raven's little vampire references out of each frickin sentence of the book. well, **_**nearly**_** every sentence. at first, it was cute. now i groan every time she talks. let's just say that it's about time Raven grew a brain.)**

-----------------------

"Raven!" Alexander's voice came from the backyard, body shrouded in the night's shadows. If it weren't for the fact that he had been coming to see me every night, I would have thought that I'd imagined it. Or maybe it was--the unthinkable--a ghost. But what he really was, was far worse. And, dare I say it, it made him all the more attractive.

I'd had enough of handsome men, though. They were all horrible people on the inside, always having an ulterior--selfish--motive.

"Alexander." I said lazily. "I need to go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Please just listen to me." He reached the porch now, climbing up the steps, squinting and covering his dark eyes from the harsh porch light. "Raven, I need you in my life. Don't walk away from me."

It pained me to hear such words--that sounded almost, _almost_ sincere. But I could see past that. My fantasies about vampires, becoming one of them, ended after I met Alexander. It almost completely killed my goth side. I tugged at a loose lavender thread from my ruffled black and purple miniskirt. The chains clanged with the movement and I sighed when the thread wouldn't budge. I could have pulled harder but that would have hazarded a rip in my skirt. I loved my clothes. No way I would ruin them. I'd just cut the thread later, then.

I sighed. "You don't need me in your life--an extremely long one, at that. I had fun with you those few weeks. I just don't belong in your world." Smiling, I glanced at him for a second before moving toward the door. "Besides, there are more goth fish in the sea."

"I don't _want_ anyone other than you, Raven!" He all but shouted. He lowered his voice. "I never have wanted anyone other than you. Not once did I think about anyone that way until I met you."

"Excuse me, Alexander, but you can't just think that the first person you become interested in will be your one and only. You have many years, and I mean _many_, to find the one that you really want to be with."

He was shaking. I could see the fine tremors going through his body and he swallowed thickly. "Is that what this is about, Raven? You think that I'll just give you up at the drop of a hat? I _love_ you. How can you say that to me?"

"We're only teenagers." I turned the doorknob. "This happens all the time to couples who think that they're in love with each other. Reality strikes."

Alexander grabbed my wrist and tugged me away from the door, shutting it with supernatural speed. "You can't really believe that."

"Let me go, Alexander!" I struggled as he held me up against the wall, trapping me with his body.

"Raven," he whispered. "when you're with me, I feel like I'm human. Like I can be free to do whatever I want, be with you whenever I want. Without you, I feel dead."

I narrowed my eyes at him, ignoring the tears threatening to spill over. "Well, you _are_ a vampire, after all. Dead is what you guys do."

He stared into my eyes, trying to search for an indicator that I was lying.

"Let me go." I repeated.

And Alexander flew back. Not willingly, though. Alexander was pushed down the stairs, stumbling onto the grass to catch his breath. A blond-haired boy stood on the porch stairs, glaring at Alexander.

Then he snorted. "The ghost rises to say hello, huh?"

"And what the _hell_ are you doing here?" I hissed at him. Two unwanted boys show up in my house. Alexander was a given, being the vampire that he was. The other one...not so much.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Saving you, obviously."

"But you can't _do_ that."

Trevor laughed. "What's he gonna do? Bite me?"

The unwilling images of Trevor accidentally showing up on sacred ground, with Alexander's fangs sunk deep into his throat surfaced. I cringed inwardly, though I gagged outwardly. I could see that Trevor thought the same thing.

"Yeah, never mind 'bout that." Trevor walked up onto the porch, standing a foot away from me, watching as Alexander brushed his hands on his jeans before turning an enraged gaze to Trevor. "So, what's this guy doing here, anyway?"

"I think the correct question is, _Trevor_," Alexander's tone seethed hatred, "what are _you_ doing _here_?"

Trevor shrugged. "Just helping this little goth damsel outta distress. That's what a gentleman does, you see."

I couldn't stop from laughing. "When did _you_ become a gentleman?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I always have been."

That even elicited a chuckle out of Alexander.

"What's so funny about that, Monster Boy? I've been much more of a gentleman than you have." Trevor lifted up my wrist--the one that Alexander grabbed--showing deep red imprints of Alexander's hand that would surely bruise. Funny that I hadn't felt any pain when or after it happened. Even now, I felt normal. "Hurting a lady isn't very nice of you."

Alexander seemed to have not noticed the marks until now, like me. His eyes turned up to me full of sadness and longing. I was blind to his pleading now. "Oh, god, Raven. I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice."

I turned away from him, jerking my hand out of Trevor's grasp. "Don't bother. I'm done here."

Trevor leaned in and murmured, "Don't worry. I'll take care of him. Just go inside."

I nodded and opened up the door.

"I'll check up on you after a minute or two," he said, so full of confidence that he could actually beat Alexander.

"Wait! No--" I tried to protest but he just pushed me into the door.

"Go. See ya soon." He nodded at me, before turning back to Alexander where they locked a dealthly gaze.

I wanted to watch. I wanted to see who the victor would be--though I was certain it would be Alexander. But Trevor was right. I was safer inside. Away from Alexander.

I rushed into my room, not bothering to lock the door, knowing my defenses were inpenetrable. Curling up in a ball, I waited as the moments went by.

I checked to see that my garlic was still there, knowing that Alexander would be there in just a few short moments.

And then the moment came. The silent knock.

"Come in." I said warily.

Trevor came inside, clothes covered with splotches of blood. "Raven, I--"

His words choked off as he turned pale. Paler than I had ever seen before.

Without thinking, I hopped off the bed and rushed to his side. "Trevor, what's wrong?!"

He couldn't answer. His beautiful eyes bulged slightly, fear etched on his face.

"Trevor!"

His hands gripped my arms for support, surprisingly long and sharp nails digging into my flesh, cutting deep, making blood flow down my arms. He breathed heavily, clenching his nails into my arms harder and I whimpered in pain.

I saw something in him that I'd never seen before. I thought that I saw something flash in his eyes. A thought of mine made me think I saw his eyes flash crimson. His healthy and bright face was a deathly white, cheeks sunken in, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead and neck.

"Raven." He choked out.

Then, when I'd nearly passed out--either in pain or shock--I saw something pointed appear. Two pearly white fangs.

_Trevor._

-----------------------

**I'm cool with it if no one thinks that I captured the characters well. I don't think I did, either, to be honest, and **_**no**_** I'm not fishing for compliments. I'm much more obvious when I do so. Anywho, that was fun. I felt the sudden and violent urge to end the Raven/Alexander romance in tragedy and the possible Raven/Trevor one as well. This is my punishment to all the obsessed readers of Vampire Kisses. It was nice at first but now...eh...no. No good. But I'll continue reading them because I don't like giving up on a series that I'm already on book 5 for. Please no one send me scathing messages about my flaming Vampire Kisses. **

**And, yes, sorry for all the loose ends I left here. Oh, well.**

**Review! Seriously, guys. I know that people read my stories occasionally. Why not do a girl a favor and review my story? And maybe I'll return the favor?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. If anyone was confused about the ending to my supposed "Oneshot" well here's a lucky break! I'll continue it for a chapter, since I feel like an idiot for not elaborating... *grins* Oh, look at me getting all bashful! On with the reading!**

--------------------

What...was I supposed to feel?

Confusion was pretty obvious, but did I feel sad...? Happy...? What was going on?

You'd think what just happened would point out the obvious--Trevor is, or _was_, a vampire. But how? And _why_?

And I was just sitting on the floor observing the remaints of Trevor's vampiric body--fangs and all.

It explained how he got so strong, I guess. And fast. Why he was so confident...but he was always confident.

I didn't feel the need to stop him from "taking care of Alexander" because I was pretty sure he'd lose. Alexander would tear him to bits--my brain had a little trouble picturing someone like _Alexander_ tearing anyone to bits, but then I remembered all the times that he scared him. I didn't really care about Trevor.

Since Trevor came back, I assume he killed Alexander. Disposed of him in some way.

_Maybe Trevor did let Luna bite him sometime. Or maybe it just happened...with someone else somewhere._

Makes sense. He could have gone to Hipsterville before. There did happen to be a large abundance of vamps down there. He obviously didn't have a mate.

Poor thing, was all I could think.

I suppose I did have a certain fondness for Trevor, but I didn't really care anymore.

He was just another dead vampire to me, and I had no desire to answer the questioning police. I was glad he was a vampire then. Besides, did anyone other than his family _really_ care about him?

Kids at school would bitch and moan about their favorite missing asswipe, but I knew that everyone didn't really care.

Guess that garlic did come in handy after all.

Shame. I was considering taking Trevor up on his offer. But since he had fangs...and he was dead, I guess that was impossible. Oh well.

Vampires weren't for me anyway. I bet that Trevor became a vampire for me. Probably to impress. The guy, obviously, didn't know that I was over those blood-sucking creatures. It was...touching in a way that a man would sell his soul for me.

Feeling ashamed, I leaned down to Trevor's body--thankfully not dusted like the myths and folktales said--and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

I could almost hear a heartbeat stutter to life--but maybe that was my imagination.

He at least deserved to stay with a person he cared for, for a night. At least before I had to deal with his body...

(A/N: Sorry if this is a sucky ending, but I'm not done yet.)

Trevor waited till Raven was asleep. He gagged. Garlic was disgusting. Not enough to kill him, but enough to paralyze. He was glad for that.

Definitely glad for the garlic.

He pressed his fingers to his lips in awe and smiled. Well. She willingly gave him a kiss.

Be it far from him to return the gesture.

Smirking, he went to his favorite goth girl's sleeping form, and kissed her. Not as gently as she or as detached. But it didn't matter. And, honestly, he didn't feel guilty for stealing a kiss. It was karma, after all.

Oh, he might show up in her room again one day. For now he needed to escape into the night like the vampire he was--as hilarious as the thought was to the former jock.

He definitely wouldn't leave before taking that damned garlic salt with him.

Raven murmured some nonsensical words in her sleep, tossing under the covers, black hair fanning across her pillow, unaware of the grinning vampire jumping out of her window.

--------------------

**Originally, I was gonna just kill off both Trevor and Alexander, but I thought Trevor deserved to live--or **_**un**_**live maybe? Wait... how can you unlive? *shakes head* Please don't answer that. So, is everything cleared up with everyone? Yes? If so, or if not, then leave a comment, slackers!**

***Balandria relents and murmures: And a thank you to Snowfox Kyubbi and sunnyshine who reviewed unlike the meanies who flit around , reviewing **_**nothing**_**! Thanks you two! You're gifts from the reviewing gods!***

**On that note, everyone else, redeem yourself from the status of "Flitting meanie" and review!**


End file.
